glass_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Vali Canrich
Overview Full biography can be found here. Appearance Height: 5’9” Weight: 145Lbs Hair Color: Platinum blonde Eye Color: Light Green Noticeable Features: He likes gold jewelry Personality Vali is a very cheery and charming individual. Nice to most people and seen to be rather eccentric and effeminate. Although rarely a serious person, Vali is ruthless when required. Cybernetics Head: Eyes are augmented with a HUD that can access case files for clients, calls, etc. Ears as well, mostly for if he needs translations. Aptitudes '''Skills: '''Multilingual, speaks up to ten languages fluently. Otherwise has a device to do translations if needed. Masters in Law. Intelligent. Fairly social. Very charismatic. Basic self-defence; can at least use a handgun. '''Weaknesses: '''High strung and sometimes sensitive. Maybe a little naive. Has a weakness for prostitutes (not in the way you’re thinking either). Sometimes competitive to a fault. History To say Vali had an interesting life was an understatement. His mother a prostitute who got pregnant while on the job. He was essentially raised in a brothel by a bunch of prostitutes. Perhaps partially explaining why he’s as feminine as he is, as well his sexuality. He didn’t know much about his mother. Just from what he had been told by her colleagues. A kind loving woman, who would do anything for her colleagues and now, her son. Not long after he was born, she had been murdered. Allegedly, his father was someone of high profile and if it got out he had a bastard child with a prostitute, it would mean the end of his reputation. Luckily, Vali had been spared. It wasn’t known why, maybe the killer didn’t have a heart to kill an infant. It was assumed it had been reported back that the child had been disposed of as no one came back for him. His mother wasn’t near as lucky, having been brutally tortured and left as a message to the rest. Despite his start in life and where he was raised, Vali turned out quite well. He was often seen as a bit of an over-achiever but in truth, many times it was due to being competitive. Being raised by not just one but many prostitutes and small in stature compared to most males, he felt he needed to prove himself. Another he may have inherited from being raised by prostitutes was his charisma and being conventionally attractive. In order to get frequent work, it helped to be charming and attractive. That being said, Vali was usually well groomed and charming with those around him. Gaining him a fair amount of friends and people who just enjoyed being around him. School was a breeze and skipping a few grades and being top of his class, Vali had a full scholarship for, what was previous known as, Knight City University. Much like his previous years in school, he was at the top of his class. Graduating with honours. After college, just as he suspected, it wasn’t overly easy to find a job. Shortly after he got his masters, Knight Industries fell and times were tough for everyone. Unable to find a job for some time, he started out doing small court claims for the prostitutes. It wasn’t much but it was something. The city started to restructure with new corporations moving in and an opening appeared at the police department. With everything that happened with Knight Industries, it was chaotic, crime was at an all time high. They could use the help and though new and fresh as a lawyer, Vali was already very good at his job. Though hesitant to apply. Many times a prostitute got hurt, killed, into trouble or whatever else, the media and police often just shrugged it off and did a half-assed job. But, it wasn’t like doing small claims in court for a bunch of whores was really getting him anywhere. So he applied and luckily got the job. Despite being young as he is, Vali became respected rather quickly. Proving he was very capable at his job. Perhaps even more so than many who have been there a lot longer than he. Working his way up from a basic attorney, right up to District Attorney despite how young he is. It allowed him to get his own place. Not quite at the point of Olympus but a nice little place in Bayside. Vali had seen many horrors growing up, women beaten, raped, killed in horrific ways, left in alleys or on the streets to die. Thus, he felt he could handle anything the police threw at him for cases. It also meant it didn’t take much for him to become dirty. Though he worked as the district attorney for the Police Department, he also had some of his own personal clients. For certain clients, Vali would pay off bribes others he would blackmail. He knew a lot of important peoples secrets. Nevertheless, he tries to keep a decent set of morals. Or at least that’s what he tells himself. Still, he is trusted by the police department as he covers his tracks very well or can simply talk his way out of things.